Badai itu bernama Heine
by cagallishabrina
Summary: apa yg terjadi jika Heine masih hidup?


**Umm..actually this is my first fan fiction, I don't really can English so I made it in Indonesia**.**.Enjoy!**

**Badai itu Bernama Heine**

**Oleh : CagalliShabrina**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela kamar Cagalli. Hari ini hari Jum'at,ia bebas dari rapat – rapat yang selalu menghiasi harinya sebagai Representative ORB. Cagalli berencana untuk main ketempat Kira, Sudah lama Ia tidak bertemu dan berbincang – bincang dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

Terdengar pintu diketuk,Athrun muncul dari balik pintu membawakan sarapan yang aromanya sangat lezat. setelah menaruh sarapan di meja,ia duduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidur Cagalli.

"Hari ini kau libur bukan? Apa rencana mu?"

"Mm.." Cagalli meneguk orange juice-nya "Aku ingin mengunjungi Kira..Sudah lama aku tidak kesana..mau ikut?"

"Boleh..aku juga sudah lama tidak ke sana.."

Maka pergilah mereka mengunjungi Kira..

Ketika mobil mereka di parkir di halaman, Mereka melihat ada mobil yang sebelumnya belum pernah mereka lihat. Cagalli menoleh pada Athrun

"Ada tamu yah?" Athrun menggeleng tak tahu. Tidak biasanya ada tamu di kediaman Kira.

Lacus terlihat sedang bermain main dengan anak – anak di pinggir pantai ketika Cagalli berteriak menyapa " Lacus !" Anak – anak berlari mengerumuni Athrun dan Cagalli

"Cagalli! Sudah lama kau tidak kesini!"

"Athrun juga!"

"Aku kangen sama kalian!"

Anak – anak itu mulai ribut. "Ck…ck…ck" desah Lacus

" Tenang sedikit yah.."

Lacus tersenyum pada Athrun dan Cagalli

" Kalian sudah lama tidak ke sini.." lalu ia mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk "Ayo masuk.."

Dari dalam ruang tamu Kira terlihat pemuda yang sangat asing bagi Cagalli yang berambut oranye dan bermata hijau sedang ngobrol dengan Kira. Athrun tersentak lalu berseru " HEINE ! " Kira dan pemuda itu tersentak "Kapan kau datang Athrun ?" lalu Kira berpandangan dengan Lacus. Seakan mengerti lacus menjawab "Baru saja.."

Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun "Kau kenal dia ? "

Athrun masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ka…kau…masih hidup ?? "

Heine tertawa " Ha..ha..ha…aku tidak akan pernah mati dalam hati sang pengetik Fanfict ini ! "

" Aku serius ! "

"Oi! Oi! Jelas aja aku masih hidup ! waktu itu aku terdampar di suatu pulau namanya Java Island , Terletak di Negara kepulauan Indonesia…jauh sedikit kan dari sini ? Tau ngga ?? " Ia melirik Cagalli yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, Lalu menggenggam tangannya .

"Kyaaa­­­­­­­­­ !! Cagalli-Sama !! Aku Heine Westenfluss !! Aku ini dari dulu nge fans banget sama kamu !! "

" Hah ?? " Cagalli cuma bisa ngeluarin kata itu saja dengan menganga .

"Iya ! Kyyyaaaaa !! Kawaii !! Cinta deh !!" Terus tiba-tiba Cagalli di peluk peluk gitu sama Heine.

Athrun dengan kekesalannya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oi ! lanjutin dulu ! "

" Oh iya ! " Heine mikir " Terus di sana aku di tawarin suatu kerjaan buat orang orang cakep n keren kaya aku gini.. "

"Kerja ? ! "

"Soo…soo.. Jadi Sales Asuransi.. "

" Sa… Sales Asuransi ?! " Athrun menganga tak percaya, Mantan tentara ZAFT yang tergabung dalam grup elit FAITH sekarang jadi Sales Asuran

Kira dan Lacus yang dari tadi ikut mendengarkan berpandangan , menahan tertawa , lalu pergi meninggalkan Athrun, Heine, dan Cagalli yang masih di peluk Heine.

" Eeeeiiittt!! Jangan salah ! Perusahaan asuransi nya itu Elit juga!Udah mendunia ! Ini saja aku ke ORB karna ada Appointment di sini !" Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli dengan tampang sebal

"Ya terus sedang apa kamu di sini??"

"Mmm…hotel-hotel di sini entah kenapa penuh semua.. Jadi aku mau menyewa kamar 1 minggu di sini.."

"1 minggu ?! "

"Iya, aku dah bilang kok ke Kira-sama katanya boleh.."

"Tapi rumah ini itu punyanya keluarga Athha ! "

Heine melirik lagi kearah Cagalli terus meluk –meluk dia lagi

" Cagalli Sama !! boleh yah aku di sini seminggu aja !! "

Waduh Cagalli jadi salah tingkah..

"Ummm….yah…ng…" Cagalli melirik Athrun. Athrun memberi sinyal 'kick his ass Cagalli !!' tapi sayangnya sinyal itu tidak ditanggapi dengan benar oleh Cagalli.

"yah,boleh deh…"

"Arigato Cagalli Sama !!"

Heine nyengir lebar banget sambil meluk-meluk Cagalli lagi terus membirikan seringai yang super duper lebar ke Athrun yang membuat Athrun jadi menjadi kesal.

Malamnya Lacus,Kira,Heine,Murrue,Mwu dan yang lainnya makan malam di taman.

Loh mana Athrun sama Cagalli nya ?

Mereka lagi ada di beranda lantai atas, Lagi kabur dari si Heine. Tapi bukannya waktunya di pakai buat mesra-mesraan,Athrun malah marah-marah.

"Cagalli ! kenapa sih kamu bolehin Heine nginep di sini ?! "

"Kasian kan.. dia ngga ada tempat menginap.."

"Ya itu urusan dia !ngga usah di peduliin ! "

"Emangnya kenapa sih? Dia itu kan teman kamu di Minerva ?? Ga usah kejam begitu deh ! " Darr !! hati Athrun terasa di sambar petir.di cap kejam sama pacarnya sendiri ?!

"Bu..bukan gitu sih maksudku.."

"Ya udah! biarain aja sih! lagipula dia juga baik kok! enak di ajak ngobrol lagi ! "

Cagalli pergi menuju taman meninggalkan Athrun sendiri.

Double punch buat Athrun.

Malam itu Cagalli memutuskan untuk menginap saja di rumah Kira.Ia ingin mengetahui banyak tentang Heine. Cagalli suka dengan sikapnya yang blak-blakan itu. Toh dia juga lagi libur. Athrun sih ikut saja.

Paginya Cagalli meerasa aneh, tempat tidur yang dia tidurin kok terasa agak sempit yah ?! Cagalli bangkit untuk melihat ada apa di tempat tidurnya lalu begitu ia sadar apa yang ada di sana Cagalli langsung teriak sekencang-kencangnya yang membangunkan seluruh isi rumah.

Athrun dan Kira masuk bersamaan dengan muka panik

"Ada apa ?! Ada apa ?!"

" I..itu.. " Cagalli menunjuk sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain dengan taku-takut.

Ternyata…Tidak lain tidak bukan…Siapa lagi kalo bukan…

HEINE!

"Huuuaaahh…. Selamat pagi semuanya.." Dengan santai ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Athrun dan Kira terbelalak. Cagalli memukul Heine yang baru setengah nyawanya. " Adduuhh..Hime..kan sakit.." Dengan tampang innocent dia meringis kesakitan.

Kira mendekati Heine, bersiap dengan kepalan di tangannya. Kalau menyangkut saudaranya itu dia tidak akan tanggung tanggung.

"Kamu udah apa-apain Cagalli ? " Gubrak!! Kira…ngapain nanya yang begitu!!

"Umm..kita udah ngapain aja yah tadi malem Hime..?" Sambil ngelirik nakal gitu ke Cagalli.

"Haaaahhhhh?! kamu udah ngapain??" Cagalli panik bersiap untuk memukul Heine.

Athrun berdiri menatap Heine dengan 100 amarah yang membara. Athrun menarik atau lebih tepatnya menggeret Heine ke sudut kamar.

"Kamu itu ngapain sih ?! "

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..Cuma melampiaskan rasa cintaku ke Cagalli Sama.."

"Me..melampiaskan ?! " Muka Athrun ga terima gitu.

"Umm..ngomong-ngomong..aku tidur sama Cagalli Sama kok yang marah kamu sih ? Kira sama yang saudaranya aja ngga marah-marah amat.."

"A..aku..aku…umm.ngg..Bodyguardnya.."

"Ya ampun..ga perlu segitunya kali..emang aku mau bunuh Cagalli-sama? "

"Bu..bukan gitu..aku ini..mm..pacarnya tahu!"

"HHHHAAAAHH?! tidak mungkinn!! kamu kan sama Lacus Sama ?!" Heine tidak terima .

"Lacus sama Kira sekarang..ketinggalan gossip banget deh.."

"Tidak mungkin…Cagalli ku…sama si Athrun Zala.. " Heine kelihatan syok terus menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mikir apa lagi nih anak?! Pikir Athrun.

"Kan kamu pasti udah sering tidur sama Hime..Jadi boleh dong sekarang aku yang nyoba?! " BLUSH!muka Athrun merah semua..Nih anak ketemu alasan aja yah?

"Lagian aku bingung Cagalli yang super duper cute and sweet gitu kok mau yah sama kamu Athrun? yang playboy gitu.."

"Playboy ??" Athrun shock. Emangnya dia udah pacaran sama siapa saja? Baru juga Cagalli..paling-paling dulu waktu di jodohin sama Lacus..itu juga setengah hati..

"Iya! sama Lunamaria.. kan kamu deket banget sama dia.. terus sama meyrin.. hayoo?" Waduh ini anak udah tidak bisa di biarkan lagi nih! Pikir Athrun. Lalu dia mencengkram baju Heine " Kau.." geramnya.

"Eit! Jangan macam-macam!! Nanti ku bilangin Cagalli-Sama loh kamu pernah tidur sama Meer!!"

Athrun shock , Dia melepaskan cengkaramannya dengan kaget. " Kok tau itu bukan Lacus ? "

"Tau dong! Informan ku tuh banyak banget ! "

"Makanya.." Lanjut Heine " Kalo kamu mau pukulin aku silakan saja.. Tapi jangan salahin aku kalo Cagalli-sama tidak mau lagi sama kamu.."

"..Karena aku akan kasih tau dia tentang kedeketan kamu dengan cewek-cewek Minerva.." Heine menyeringai lebar. Kayaknya dia bener-bener tidak terima kalo Athrun itu pacarnya Cagalli. " ..termasuk kalo kamu tidur sama Meer…"

Duar! kini Athrun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kalo Heine lagi menggoda Cagalli kecuali kalau mau image nya tercemar di mata Cagalli.

Begitulah…1 minggu ini Athrun tidak pernah berdua dengan Cagalli..

Di mana ada Athrun dan Cagalli pasti ada Heine juga..

Sampai hari di mana Athrun sangat sangat bahagia karna Athrun bisa berduaan ma Cagalli lagi…Yaitu..,hari kepulangan Heine!

Cagalli dan Athrun mengantar sampai Airport.

"Dahh Hime! Nanti kita e-mail e-mailan yah ! " Katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya untuk Cagalli.

"Hati-hati di jalan yah Heine! " Seru Cagalli. Kayaknya Cagalli udah menganggap Heine keluarga sendiri. Heine tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Athrun.

"Perjanjian kita masih berlaku loh.."

Athrun memalingkan muka tidak suka.

"Dah Hime! Dah Athrun! "

Begitulah…badai sudah berlalu..

Begitu juga penderitaan Athrun..

END

**Note: Masih berantakan yah? aku masih belajar sih!**

**Kasih review dan masukannya yah! Arigato! Masukan atau kritik sangat aku butuhkan!**


End file.
